Historia de una Gran Boca y un Gran Corazón
by TheYoko
Summary: Traducción autorizada de un fic de StrawberrySwirl. Barnaby es invitado a participar en una entrevista guionada (y especial) para hablar, bueno, sobre todo lo que sucedió. Ha planeado sus respuestas, por supuesto. Pero de lo que no se ha dado cuenta es que sus palabras de alguna manera implican sus sentimientos por cierto compañero. Escrito para el Tiger & Bunny Kink Meme.


"**Historia de una Gran Boca y un Gran Corazón."**

(Traducción autorizada de un fic de la autora **StrawberrySwirl**)

"_El lector ideal es un traductor. Es capaz de desmenuzar un texto, retirarle la piel, cortarlo hasta la médula, seguir cada arteria y cada vena y luego poner en pie a un nuevo ser viviente." _

**(Alberto Manguel)**

¡Hoooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaa, soy TheYoko, la archiflada que solía colocar citas en las portadas de los fics que solía escribir hace mil años! Ya no hago eso porque ya esencialmente no escribo fics, simplemente los traduzco. Pero me picó el bichito de volver a utilizar citas. A ver si eso me anima a volver a la escritura (aunque con todo el trabajo de traducción que tengo...)

¡Okidoki! (como contestó Ryan, según leí, a la pregunta de si podían seguir siendo amigos... No sé quién lo preguntó, pero aparece como información oficial en el nuevo libro King Of Works, basado en la peli The Rising de los TaiBani...). Oh, sí, otro capítulo primero de ooooootro fic y van!. Sí, ya sé que estoy atrasada en otros, pero bueno... Tengo muchos permisos de traducción y los pondré en línea de a poco. Y no, no lo hago por monopólica insufrible, lo hago para evitar que me pase lo que me pasó en el Fandom de Monochrome Factor, que yo tenía a dos excelentes autoras en la mira para pedir permiso, y un día una de ellas... desapareció! Nunca más actualizó, abandonó un fic, se borró de FFNET y aunque me harté de escribirle para pedir el permiso correspondiente, jamás me contestó... Y ahora desapareció del Fandom la otra autora; pero como ya tengo los permisos, sigo traduciendo. Y no quiero que me pase lo mismo con T&B, así que en su momento hice una recopilación de los fics que más me gustaron y me conmovieron por una u otra razón, y me puse a pedir los permisos correspondientes, que son de muchos y variados fics.

(Y hablando: por fin conseguí el visto bueno para traducir un ficzazo que atesoro hace muuuucho tiempo, que se llama "Love Is Like", de la autora Ellcrys! No la podía contactar por ninguna parte! Hasta que la hallé en AO3 –se cambió el nick a panstwarrior-, y en su perfil dice muy claramente que quienquiera traducir sus fics puede hacerlo, siempre que la acrediten como corresponde y le pasen los links de los capis! Ya le dejé un review, avisándole que lo voy a traducir prontamente, así que puedo descansar en paz después de eso...)

Ahora hablemos del fic! Hace muchos meses me encontré con esta historia cuando recién comenzaba yo a bichar por AO3 (que no me acostumbraba mucho al sitio... Bueno, me sigue pasando... aunque menos). Por supuesto, me encantó nada más leer los primeros capis! Pimpum la mandé a marcadores, y siempre que podía leía y leía, hasta que un día fatídico... no más actualización!. Estuvo mucho tiempo parado el fic, y después me olvidé por completo del mismo. Y un día la autora regresó y siguió la historia! Y me devoré absolutamente todos los capis que subió, hasta que le dió un lindísimo y acorde final. Y entonces quise traducirlo. Y entonces le pedí permiso a StrawberrySwirl, y ella, que es simpatiquísima, me dijo que no había problema. Y entonces estoy ahora escribiendo esto! Ah, este fic solamente fue publicado en AO3, pero Strawberry me dio permiso para publicarlo también en FFNET y Amor Yaoi. Y bueno, el resumen es que básicamente, como en el canon y en casi todos los fics, Kotetsu vive en una nube rosa y... no se da cuenta-pero-sí-no-sabe-no-etc. Lean, por favor.

Lento pero seguro, señoras. Lento pero seguuuuuuroooooooooooo...

**Datos de la Escritora Original:**

StrawberrySwirl ha escrito tres fics de Tiger & Bunny: "The ", "Pictures" y éste "Story of Big Mouth and Big Heart", todos publicados en AO3.

**DISCLAIMER… OTRO:**

"_**Historia de una Gran Boca y Un Gran Corazón" © StrawberrySwirl.**_

ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE, ASI COMO TAMPOCO LAS IDEAS VOLCADAS EN EL MISMO. PERO LA TRADUCCIÓN Y CIERTOS COMENTARIOS SÍ FUERON HECHOS ÍNTEGRAMENTE POR MÍ: _"TheYoko"._

_Tiger & Bunny no me pertenecen, si no que se pertenecen el uno al otro, porque están hechos el uno para el otro y se acabó la discusión. Okay, bueno, ellos y el resto de los Héroes, los malos, la ciudad de Sternbild y el perro John son de Sunrise. Y del que planeó que Kotetsu y Barnaby sanen sus heridas estando juntos para siempre: Masafumi Nishida._

_El fic original en inglés fue publicado por primera vez el 7 de febrero de 2013, consta de quince capítulos y lo pueden encontrar en mi sección de Bookmarks en AO3 . _

[Fecha de inicio de traducción de este primer capítulo: 20 de Mayo de 2014. Hora: 20:38. Fecha de término de traducción: 21 de Mayo de 2014. Hora: 18:19]

**Notas de la autora original:**

Escrito para este prompt:  t-and-b- anon. dreamwidth 4163. html?thread =6853443# cmt6853443 Quería robarme ese fantástico título que el OP escribió, pero se me ocurrió uno propio... ¡es tan tonto! lol.

**Capítulo 1**

1

Arrojando el recipiente de palomitas de maíz en el microondas, Kotetsu tomó el control remoto y encendió la televisión. Sabía que el show donde Barnaby estaba siendo entrevistado ya había comenzado, pero aún así se tomó su tiempo para buscar un vaso y llenarlo con jugo de uvas. Le había prometido a Barnaby tiempo atrás reducir su consumo de alcohol. Una vez que el microondas soltó su pitido, tomó la recalentada bolsa de bocadillos mantecados y su vaso y se sentó en el sillón cómodamente.

Dos semanas atrás Barnaby había sido contactado por el director de un programa conducido por una presentadora que entrevistaba a celebridades y a otras personalidades sobre su vida personal, luchas, superaciones, y cosas así. Aparentemente ella era famosa por eso o algo. Se le había preguntado al muchacho si le gustaría aparecer en el show y hablar sobre lo que había sucedido con sus padres, y también sobre el incidente con Maverick, y tal vez compartir un poco de su vida privada con los ciudadanos de Sternbild y el resto del mundo, dado que era en la televisión nacional.

Lo que Kotetsu no esperaba era que su joven compañero aceptara la oferta y volara al otro lado del país tres días atrás en orden de alistarse para la entrevista.

Tomando un puñado de las palomitas y echándoselas a la boca, Kotetsu subió el volumen una vez que el anuncio terminó.

Barnaby estaba ya sentado en una silla que se veía muy confortable. El cuarto donde estaban se veía muy acogedor, y el ventanal detrás de ellos mostraba el hermoso océano azul en lontananza. El rubio lucía elegante con su camiseta blanca y holgados pantalones del mismo color. Su compañero parecía cómodo, pero Kotetsu sabía que no lo estaba. Sabía cuán emotivo era el tema para Barnaby, así que estaba sorprendido de ver a su compañero sentado en aquella habitación.

"Entonces, Barnaby, estabas contándonos sobre Maverick y cómo manipuló tus memorias. ¿Cómo te hizo sentir eso?", preguntó la presentadora con una voz muy gentil, notó Kotetsu.

"Me sentí violado." Su compañero bajó la mirada, sus bonitas y largas pestañas oscureciendo sus ojos.

"Imagina si alguien entra a tu hogar y roba tus más preciosas posesiones. Tal vez unos pendientes que tu difunta madre te dejó. Sabes dónde los dejaste, y aún así los buscas y los buscas y no puedes encontrarlos. Luego, después de muchos años de buscar desesperadamente esos pendientes que significan tanto para ti, descubres que alguien entró en tu casa, tomó los pendientes y no sólo los robó, si no que los destruyó, así que no tienes manera de tenerlos de vuelta. Sabes cómo lucen, cómo se sienten, pero ya no puedes tenerlos otra vez."

La presentadora asintió y Kotetsu colocó el vaso de jugo de nuevo en la mesa del café luego de darle un sorbo. Era extraño oír a Barnaby explicando sus sentimientos a un extraño, y le provocó escalofríos el pensar que no estaba cerca del rubio para apoyarlo.

"¿Cómo estás sobrellevando todo esto? ¿Has conseguido ayuda profesional?"

Barnaby permaneció en silencio por un minuto, probablemente intentando recordar lo que iba a decir. El rubio le aseguró a Kotetsu que las respuestas eran premeditadas y en consecuencia no se le iba a preguntar algo que no deseaba contestar.

"No he buscado ayuda profesional. Dudo que halla muchas personas, si hay alguna, que hayan tenido sus memorias alteradas por causa de un Next. Probablemente es muy limitada la ayuda que pueda obtener."

"Ya veo, tienes razón, no existen muchos Nexts allá afuera. Y mucho menos que controlen la mente. Pero siempre tendrás ayuda disponible para sobrellevar las otras cosas que te han sucedido."

"Creo que podría estar sobrellevando mejor lo que me ha sucedido, pero los Héroes me han ayudado siendo buenos amigos. Mi compañero, Tiger, ha sido excepcionalmente útil ahora que estoy de su lado otra vez." Sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa y Kotetsu sintió su rostro enrojecer. Sabía que el rubio en el fondo lo apreciaba, a pesar que siempre lo echaba todo a perder, pero escucharlo decir algo tan amable lo halagaba.

"¿Entonces lo que dices es que Tiger no fue de ayuda durante el año en que ustedes dos renunciaron?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, los rizos del rubio brincaron cómicamente.

"Aunque yo no estaba consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, lo herí física y emocionalmente cuando Maverick lo incriminó en la muerte de mis padres. Durante el año que estuve ausente, me sentí terriblemente culpable por lo que había hecho, aún si Tiger me había perdonado mucho tiempo antes. De hecho, nunca me culpó en realidad por lo que sucedió, pero la culpa fue demasiado para mí."

"Tiger parece un gran hombre-"

"Lo es. Es increíble; siempre está cuidando de todos y asegurándose de anteponerte a ti antes que a él. Es muy desinteresado y tiene un gran corazón. Lo admiro, es mi mejor amigo y la persona más preciada que me queda en este mundo."

"Parecer sentir mucho cariño por él."

"Sí, soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo. No sé lo que haría sin él."

Kotetsu ahora estaba de pie y mirando fijamente la televisión. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Su compañero acababa de decir todas esas cosas sobre él? Frotándose el cuello, Kotetsu se echó sobre el sofá y se ruborizó aún más. Nunca en su vida habría pensado que su compañero tenía tales fantásticas cosas para decir sobre él.

El show continuó con más detalles sobre cómo se sentía ahora que todo había terminado y qué planeaba hacer consigo mismo. Barnaby explicó que tener mucho tiempo libre al estar en la Segunda Liga le permitiría explorar sus gustos y quizás descubrir nuevos hobbies. Le aseguró a la entrevistadora que, aunque lo que le había sucedido era una tragedia para él, estaba superándolo y que continuaba con su vida; había muchísimas cosas con las que ponerse al corriente.

"Bien, este programa ha llegado a su final y estoy muy feliz de que haberte tenido aquí. Se que es dificultoso a veces hablar sobre estos temas abiertamente, pero estoy contenta de que nos hayas dado una oportunidad y nos permitieras penetrar en tu vida privada. Tengo una pregunta más que hacerte, y esta fue elegida por los espectadores a lo largo de estas dos horas en las que estuvimos hablando."

"Está bien, creo que contestaré esa última pregunta." Barnaby sonrió y Kotetsu pudo notar que el chico estaba aliviado de que el programa terminara.

"¿Hay alguna chica afortunada por allí, en la que estés interesado?"

El rubio parpadeó ante la presentadora, sin saber qué decir, pero mantuvo la perfecta sonrisa que siempre mostraba en televisión.

"No la hay." La presentadora rió y brindó unas palabras de cierre antes que la escena cambiara por los créditos.

El castaño se frotó el rostro y miró su reloj: las once en punto. Se sentía tan cansado que probablemente lo mejor era irse a la cama. Puso el recipiente ya vacío y el vaso en el fregadero y se retiró a su habitación, donde se arrojó a la cama sin cambiar sus ropas.

Su rostro seguía rojo por las palabras que su compañero dijera en la televisión nacional, y no podía evitar sonreír al pensar en el rubio. En verdad podía ser muy lindo algunas veces.

* * *

_**~PleasyTheYokoGataFlora~**_

_**Visiten mi perfil para ver las direcciones de mi Twitter, mi Face y mi Canal de Youtube, gentes!**_


End file.
